


Virginia's Breakdown

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M, Lizzy Caplan - Freeform, Michael Sheen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia has had to deal with a lot but having to let her children go to Europe for 6 weeks over the Holidays with her Ex-Husband George proves a bit too much for her. How will she cope with it all? Who will be there to comfort her? Who will she spend the Holidays with?<br/>There will be Multiple Chapters.</p>
<p>Warning there is explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virginia Breaks Down

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposing this takes place once they have "cured" his impotence.

**CHAPTER 1**

 

As she peered out the window anticipating his arrival, every fiber of her being tensed at the thought of what he was doing to her. Could he not understand the impact the next 6 weeks were going to have on her? Did he not truly realize how much she loved and cared about their children?  
She hadn’t been away from them for longer than 2 days for their entire lives and now he was taking them away for 6 weeks and not just on a road trip but to Europe! What if something went wrong? How would she get to them? Who the hell does he think he is? For 10 years he has had little interest in our children and now because Audrey has decided he should take interest as a Father he is listening to her? The blood began to boil under her skin at the audacity of it all! In the back of her mind she could hear the attorney telling her not to rock the boat but what leg does George have to stand on? Why shouldn’t I rock the boat? Who does he think he is? I am their Mother and I have been the one there for everything. At that moment, she heard the faint sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.  
“Is he here yet,” Tessa asked with excitement?  
“No Tessie he isn’t. Did you bring your suitcase downstairs?”  
“We put them at the door.”  
“Mom?”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“Aren’t you going to be late for work?”  
“I told you Henry that I took the morning off so that I could see you off on your vacation with your Dad. Remember, I won’t be seeing you for 6 weeks so I wanted to get in as much time with the both of you as possible before you left.”  
“I remember.”  
“Now, I want you two to please remember to be on your best behavior at all times. No fighting, eat your vegetables, mind your dad and remember your manners.”  
“Mom, Audrey always makes sure we do those things!”

The words hit Virginia at the pit of her stomach. It took a lot for jealousy to find its way into her being but somehow this woman had found her weak spot. This woman had snuck her way into the lives of her children and managed to accomplish with George what she had not. What did Audrey have that she didn’t? Why did he change for Audrey and not me, she thought? Maybe, my children like her better than me? Maybe, I am not doing the best that I can do?

She looked out the window as rain began to fall. As she gazed through the raindrops slowly falling down the windowpanes, self-doubt and insecurity overtook every bone in her body. Tears began to well up in her eyes and before she could contain them, they slowly began to trickle down her cheeks mimicking the raindrops falling down the windows. It wasn’t long before she was startled by the jarring sound of the doorbell. She wiped away the tears, turned to the children, who were beaming with excitement and headed towards the door.

The children, unable to contain their joy, flung the door open screeching with glee at the sight of their Father.  
“Dad!”  
“Hi! Are you all packed and ready for our adventure?”  
“Yup,” smiles as big as the sun.  
George looked at Virginia and gave her a nod of acknowledgement.  
“I am going to take the bags to the car while you say goodbye to your Mom. Have a good Christmas Virginia.”  
Virginia nodded, “You too George. Please take care of them.”  
“I will.”  
George took the luggage and headed towards the car.

Virginia gathered them in her arms, gave them each a hug and a kiss and told them she loved them as tears again welled up in her eyes. Tessa looked up at Virginia, “Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine Tessie, just sad that you will be away for so long because I will miss you.”  
“We will miss you too.”

With one final hug, Virginia found the umbrella and walked them to the car. She watched them as they drove off into the distance. No longer able to hold in the sadness she began to sob uncontrollably.

 After deciding she was not in any condition to go into the clinic, Virginia picked up the phone to let Betty know she would not be in the office and to hold all of her calls until tomorrow.

“Betty if you could let Bill know that something has come up and I will not be able to come in today please?”  
“I will let him know. Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“Thank you Betty, but no. I will be fine.”  
Virginia hung up, curled up on the couch and listened to the rainfall.

Awakened suddenly by the loud ringing of the phone, she leaped up to answer it.

“Hello?”  
A familiar voice came across the other end of the line. “Virginia?”  
“Yes, Bill?”  
“Why aren’t you coming in today? We have some very important cases today that require your attention. If we are going to keep our work ahead of our competition we have to stay on our forward track. We do not have any time for delay. I need you here today!”  
“Bill, I just can’t today!”  
“Virginia, that is not a good enough reason!”  
“Bill, it has been a trying day, please do not make it worse! You are going to have to see these cases without me,” she shouted. The thought of hearing another word from him was more than she could take, so she slammed the phone back on the hook, hanging up on him. She just did not want to deal with him today! She poured herself a drink, put on a record and returned to the couch. Music was her sanctuary, her way of escaping from the stress that was her life. Just as she began to relax…she was startled by a knock at the door.

She really wanted to be left alone. She needed this time to cope with the fact that she was going to be without her children and to emotionally wrap her mind around not having them for the holidays. Why can’t everyone just leave me alone! She threw the blanket on the floor, angrily walked to the door and flung it open. “What?”

She was not expecting the person standing in the doorway, it was Bill!

“Bill, what are you doing here?  
“I don’t know what has gotten into you Virginia but this just isn’t like you. Can I come in?”  
“I just need to be by myself today Bill.”  
“Virginia, please let me come in.”  
“Fine!”

Bill came into the house, drops of rain dripping off of his suit. Virginia flustered, walked upstairs to the bathroom to find a towel for him to use. She brought it down and handed it to him. He thanked her for the towel and dried off a bit before walking over to the couch to take a seat. The silence in the room was stifling as Virginia stood in the entry.

“Are you alright,” Bill asked hesitantly?  
“What do you want to hear?”  
“I want to know if you are alright because something is clearly the matter.”  
“To be honest Bill, no I am not alright. I am far from alright. I didn’t tell you about this because with everything going on with the practice, your brother, the telecast, and your impotence issues, I was hesitant to share any of my own problems with you. I was afraid it would add to the stress of the situation, but if you are going to continue to press the matter..”  
“What is it?”  
“This is my breaking point and I needed some time to digest some situations in my own life without having to worry about you and how it might impact you.”

“Virginia, would you please stop skirting around the question? Come over here and tell me what has you so upset.”

“I do not think this is something that we need to discuss Bill.”

Bill looked at Virginia with a consternated look. “You can always tell me.”

“No Bill I can’t!”

He reached over placing his hand on her cheek and looking directly in her eyes. “Just tell me.”

A flood of tears began pouring out as she let it all go. He leaned in and comforted her, placing his arms as tightly around her as he could. “Tell me what has you so upset Gini.” Those words were all it took. Anytime he called her Gini, it took them to a different place, an intimate place, a place she trusted.

“George took the kids.”  
“What do you mean, took the kids?”  
“He got a gig in Europe for 6 weeks and asked to take them with him and his wife. I said no at first but the attorney told me not to rock the boat and to let them go, so I did. He came this morning and they left for Europe. I won’t have them for the Holidays and it is the longest I have been away from them. On top of that, I will have to spend the Holidays alone. This has been one of the worst days Bill. I don’t know what to do?”  
“Gini, I am so sorry you chose to go through this by yourself, but you aren’t alone and I will make sure you aren’t alone during the Holidays. I am here for you.”  
“I don’t like you seeing me like this.”  
“I care about you Gini and we have very important work that we are doing together. You have seen me at my worst, let me be here for you.”  
“But..Bill?”  
“No, Gini please.”

He reached over, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks, leaned in and gently kissed her, pressing softly against her lips. She responded by gently kissing him back, finding his upper lip, his breath warm on her mouth. A low groan could be heard from him as he kissed her harder. Raising her hand, she grasped his black hair, caressing his ear as he sucked harder on her luscious lower lip. Softly grabbing her hair, he pulled her head back breaking their kiss. He slowly kissed her cheek, down her jawline, along her neck, licking lightly as he trailed downward. She responded by finding his bowtie, slowly undoing it. Reaching a hand underneath his suspender to push it off his shoulder and then the other. He found the top button on her blouse but struggled with getting it unbuttoned. As he continued to try to unbutton it, a smile appeared on her face and a small giggle escaped as he fumbled with the button. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "just rip it apart." The thought was intoxicating and her smile was captivating. He pulled her blouse apart ripping the buttons from the thread attaching them to the fabric. Slipping his hands under her bra, he cupped and palmed her breasts, found her aroused nipples and massaged them between his fingers.

She pushed him back on the couch, climbing onto his lap, straddling him while completely removing what was left of her blouse. In a slow sensual manner she found herself writhing and grinding while unbuttoning his shirt, leaning in every so often to kiss him deep and hard. She threw his shirt to the side, removed his undershirt over his head and ran her fingers along his chest, caressing and kissing every inch of it. Finding his mouth with hers their tongues finding each other. Her tongue massaged his in a rhythmic wave, the wetness and intensity building.

He reached up removing her bra, revealing his favorite part of Gini, her breasts which mesmerized him. He found her nipples with his mouth, licking and sucking as the hardness intensified. She could feel his arousal beneath her, growing with every motion, this hardness they had desperately worked for so long to get back. She reached down unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Sliding her hand inside, stroking and caressing his hard cock as his groans grew louder with each stroke. She whispered in his ear, “I want you to touch me, feel me, fuck me.” The words struck Bill to the core, striking a burning desire deep within him.

He grabbed her and flipped her onto her back onto the floor. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it off. Taking her right leg, he removed her stalking and kissed her toes as she laughed from the tickle of it. Licking the sole of her foot, up her ankle, to her calf he finally stopping at her inner thigh. The ecstasy and anticipation was beginning to take over. He removed her other stocking again kissing a line from her toes to her inner thigh, shivers running throughout her body. He placed her calves on his shoulders, reached down and abruptly removed her panties. Spreading her legs he pressed his weight onto her, kissing her abdomen, navel, breastbone, then finding her breast with his mouth, licking and biting at her erect and aroused nipple. Her hands slid down his chest and around to his lush backside. She managed to push his pants and underwear down around his knees, reached around encircling his pulsating cock with her hand. She push him up and back onto the couch got onto her knees and licked the wetness from the tip of his moist cock. Making direct eye contact with him, she licked a line up his shaft and then took him in deep. Bill unable to contain his pleasure fell back against the couch, his groans growing deeper as he ran his fingers through her hair.

He was hard and tasted so good to her. She had wanted this, needed this. Her tongue swirled around his girth as she reached her hands around massaging his backside. He leaned forward pushing her gently down back onto the floor, spread her legs and placed her ankles on his shoulders. Burying his face in her folds, his tongue took in the familiar taste that was Gini. She arched her back; her hips began writhing in ecstasy as he aroused every inch of her sex. Her clit pulsing with every lick and touch. Her increasing breath and whimpers were pleasing to Bill’s ears.

Bill looked up and gazed at Gini and she back and him. The look at each other was an acknowledgment that neither of them could last much longer. He pushed forward entering her deep and slow, increasing his intensity with every thrust. Then suddenly out of nowhere he half pulled out causing Gini to rock against him to get him deeper. She wanted him to fill her completely. She clasped her ankles around his back, as they found a rhythmic motion. He went deeper and deeper the ecstasy better than either of them had experience together before. They locked eyes and with one powerful final thrust they both came undone, their bodies quivering in motion together. She could feel the warmth inside her and once their orgasms had subsided he slowly pulled out. He laid his head on her bare breasts as she caressed his hair, a slight grin formed upon his face. He looked back at her and she at him as if all the problems in the world never existed. In this moment, there were no children, no impotence, no Libby, no study, just the two of them in complete pleasure.

Bill stood up, reached down, picked up her up in his arms, laid her on the couch and crawled in next to her. He placed the blanket over the top of them and then put his arms around her as they snuggled, his nose finding the crook of her neck. She smelled of jasmine and vanilla, the intoxicating aroma a scent he dreamt about. Stroking her cheek with his hand, she turned to look at him and for the first time she saw something different. She didn’t see Dr. Masters; her boss; her lover; the complication that was their relationship; no…she saw Bill Masters; her friend and confidant.

"Bill? Who is taking care of the patients?"

"I left Betty to reschedule our appointments for later this week. Why are you worried about that now?"

"I was just curious how much time we had and if you needed to get back to the clinic is all?

"I have as much time as you need."

"Well if that is the case, then I need to take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

He said nothing, just nodded in agreement.

She took Bill by the hand and led him up the stairs towards the bathroom.


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The difficulty of Christmas!

She sat in her office and peered out her window, watching as the snow began to fall. The wind howling but the quiet of the office was startling. She imagined how excited Henry and Tessa would be if they only knew that it was snowing on Christmas Eve. Every year we wish for this and they are missing it, she thought to herself. As she sat in her chair trying to come to terms with the idea that there would not be any snowmen or even Santa this Christmas, the longing tore through her entire body.

It was Christmas Eve and Virginia was determined to stay at the office for as long as possible. She decided to focus on the work to take her mind off of her troubles, which not only included missing her children but also the prospect that she had absolutely no where to go for the Holiday.  
She had wished everyone a Merry Christmas and as each left the office, the heartache intensified.

"Virginia!!" Bill bellowed across the hall.

"Bill, there is no need to shout! What do you need?"

"What are your plans for tonight? Libby has asked that I invite you to our house for Christmas Eve."

"Tell her thank you but I am having dinner with my family."

"I thought you said your family wasn't going to be able to come in for the Holiday?"

"Well there was a change in plans!" she expressed with a bit of anger.

"I will let Libby know."

"Tell her thank you for the invite, which is rather kind of her."

As Virginia returned to her desk and her work, a shadow appeared in her doorway. As he peered at her with an accusatory face, Virginia stared back at him.

"Bill, I am trying to work!"

"What aren't you telling me Virginia?"

"Nothing, please go home to Libby and the kids and have a good Christmas!"

"I know you too well Virginia, you don't really have plans for the night, do you?"

"If you must know, I don't."

"Why did you lie to me? Why don't you want to come over for the evening?"

"Do I really need to explain why I do not feel comfortable coming into your home with Libby and the kids after everything that we have been doing?"

"Libby loves spending time with you as do the kids and I would like you there as well."

"It would be one thing if my kids were with me and I was bringing them along, but to come over alone, Bill, I just cannot."

"I won't argue with you about this Virginia but I am not comfortable with you leaving here after dark, by yourself. Can I walk you to your car?"

Frustrated and yet a little pleased she responded,"Yes, thank you."

She packed up her briefcase, turned off her lights and waited for Bill at the elevator. As Bill approached her, she could tell something was just a little off with him.

"What is the matter, Bill?"

"The weather has turned and they are saying on the radio that the streets are snow packed. They are warning everyone to stay off of the roads as they are very dangerous."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"I guess we are snowed in! I am going to telephone Libby to let her know I will not be coming home due to the storm."

"Bill, you have to go home, at least try! It is Christmas Eve and the children will really want to see you!"

"And what exactly will you do? Stay here all night, alone?"

"Bill, I will be fine. Go and see if you think you can make it home!"

Exasperated with Virginia, Bill stepped into the elevator to go and check his car. Moments later he reappeared in the office, covered in snow and frozen to the core.

"We are not going anywhere in that Blizzard!"

"Alright then, you call Libby and I am going to make some coffee and see what food we have lying around. Should I fetch a blanket for you as well?"

"Yes, thank you."

As Virginia gathered up supplies, food and blankets she could overhear Bill in a heated discussion with Libby. She didn't want to eavesdrop but her curiosity had gotten the best of her.  
"Libby please, there is nothing I can do about a Blizzard! What would you have me do? I will try and be home in the morning before they wake up. I know how important it is to you, I will do my best!  
And with that, he hung up the phone. His patience level had definitely declined and Virginia could tell by the veins in his forehead that he was very annoyed with Libby and possibly the situation.  
He approached the lobby, where Virginia had found some leftover coffee cake, a bottle of gin, a few Christmas cookies leftover from the party that had ended much earlier, as well as a blanket from the exam room.

"I take it that this is our Christmas Dinner, a grin forming in the corner of his mouth?"

"It is all I could scare up around here, so it will have to do!"

Virginia handed Bill the blanket and he wrapped it around his shoulders to warm up a bit. He poured himself a glass of gin and sat down on the couch. Virginia sat down beside him.

"Well, now what?" she sighed.

"We could watch television, go over cases..or?"

"Or what?"

"Work?"

"What exactly do you want to work on Bill?"

With a coy smile he responded, "You?"

"Bill, it is Christmas Eve!"

"And?"

"We are stuck here in a Blizzard while my children are off exploring Europe and your wife and kids are home celebrating Christmas Eve without you. I hardly think this is the time or place for that."

It was clear to Virginia what his intentions were and where this was headed. As with most of their "work" sessions, it had become more about their personal wants and desires than it had about the actual work. Virginia decided that she would play along with Bill but had a few tricks up her sleeve to make it interesting.

"Virginia, I think this is the perfect time. We will be able to get a lot done without any interruptions and we have more time than usual!"

"Alright Bill, what do you have in mind?"

"You know a few years back when we were studying which positions provided the most clitoral stimulation?"

"Yes, but where are you headed with this?"

"I was thinking that there were a number of forms of positions in the Kama Sutra that we never tried and what if we tried all of them?"

"What are you seeking to determine, if we were to proceed with this?"

"We could categorize them into sections. Which forms of the positions are most pleasurable for men, and which for women. Which forms are best for pregnant women etc."

"How exactly would we study which forms are best for pregnant women?"

"You know what I intended...I am just saying we could put them into categories to help couples determine what might work best for them based on weight, circumstance, motive etc."

"It isn't a bad idea but do you know how many there are in that book Bill?

"I believe there are 64!"

Virginia shockingly stared at him. "You seem well acquainted."

"I think this could be very helpful. What do you think?"

"I think it is a lot of work and research. I suppose we should get the book and decide where to start. We should definitely do the research before just jumping into the trials, after all."

Bill, starting to look a little flustered and possibly annoyed, huffed as he sat back against the couch.

"Virginia, I think we are very capable of trying each position and then assigning it to the categories etc. We can begin tonight!"

"Bill, you have always told me that we have to be thorough. We do not even have categories and this is in the very early stages after all. I think it would be wasteful to test out these positions without the proper guidelines and protocol in place, don't you?" she said with a grin.

Virginia knew what his intentions were and what he wanted but making him flustered and almost to the point of begging gave her what she wanted; control.

"I believe you are overthinking this Gini!"

There it was...he called her Gini. It was in that moment that she knew she had him just where she wanted him. That was the magic word that turned their work relationship into something else. Virginia stood up.

"Bill I think I will go downstairs and check the Blizzard. I want to see how much snow has fallen."

Bill was extremely frustrated now, the veins in his forehead appearing and his eyes growing darker.

"You are going to do that now?"

"Yes, would you like to come with me?"

Grumbling but accepting the invitation they headed to the elevator.

As the doors opened they both stepped inside waiting for them to close.

Virginia hit the stop button on the panel and the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

"What did you do that for?"

"I was thinking about what position we could try in here?"

Bill surprised and yet very interested responded, "I'm not entirely sure?"

They both started laughing when Virginia leaned forward and started untying his bow tie. She pressed into him slightly and yet enough to feel the slight bulge forming in his pants. She kissed him hard, pushing him back against the wall of the elevator. Bill was a bit shocked as he had not seen Virginia be quite so forceful before. His hand found the bottom of her dress, sliding his hand in between her thighs while his other reached around to unzip it, her dress falling to the floor. She removed each suspender slowly and unbuttoned his shirt as she sunk lower, her hands finding the button and zipper of his pants. As they fell to the floor they began to caress each other, hands and arms intertwined, finding the spots that they each knew aroused the other. She lowered onto her knees and took him in her mouth, her tongue circling his head as he sucked harder and took him in deeper. He moaned in pleasure as she could taste the wetness of his excitement. Stopping suddenly she stood up, grabbed his ear with her teeth and  whispered softly,"Do you want me now? Show me.”

Bill flipped Virginia around and pressed her up against the wall of the elevator. Finding the clasps on her bra he unhooked each rapidly, her  breasts exposed and pushed against the cold wall. Reaching down he untied each of her stalking ties and removed her panties. Now each completely naked they could feel the heat between them as he pushed against her, his hands finding her breasts, thumbing her nipples, the hardness intensifying. Sliding his hands lower to her folds, he slowly circled her clit as she groaned in ecstasy. Still pushed up against the wall, Bill entered her from behind hard and rapidly. The cold of the wall against her face felt amazing as the heat of their bodies became overwhelming. Reaching behind her she stroked his hair and ear as he continued to penetrate her, the wetness intensifying. Moving her hair to the side, he began kissing her neck, down her collarbone and shoulder, the sensation sending tingles down her spine and forming goosebumps on her body. Wanting to make eye contact with him, she pushed back and flipped around. He grabbed her legs and lifted her up as he entered her again, her legs wrapped around his back and her arms around his neck. They stared intensely into each other’s eyes before she broke the stare to kiss him, her lips finding his. She bit his lower lip and a slight bit of blood began to drip, finding its way onto her breast. She continued kissing his neck as he filled her deeper and harder. She could feel the quickening beginning and before she knew it she was shaking with pleasure, her orgasm overtaking her entire body. As she pulsed from the orgasm, Bill was sent over the edge, cuming hard. Virginia could feel the warmth inside her as the two began to relax from the intensity of their orgasms, their heavy breathing subsiding. They sunk down onto the floor, their naked bodies still entwined, reflecting on what had just occurred. Bill gently stroked her face with his hand and she with him, a motion to acknowledge their affection for one another. They reached for their clothing as Virginia chimed in, “So since you know the Kama Sutra so well, what position would we call that?” she said with a laugh.

“I will have to look it up, but I would say that it was definitely good for the male subject, was it good for the female subject?”

“You are asking me as if you couldn’t tell, Bill.”

“Well, was it good for you, tell me? Was there anything I should have done differently or better?”

“Bill, it was amazing. You were amazing.”

Bill smiled as he continued to dress, watching Virginia’s every move as she dressed as well.

“Now that I am really analyzing it, there are a few notes I could make.”

“Really and what might they be”, a concerned look forming on his face.

“I was kidding Bill. Do you really think I have any notes after that?”

Bill with a look of relief, “I hope not but you never know.”

As they finished dressing, Virginia hit the stop button to start the elevator again. Their clothes disheveled and hair a mess.

In the past the awkwardness of their encounters usually got the better of them, but over the last few months, things had dramatically changed. Their weren’t the awkward pauses, strange conversations, or intense discussions, but rather an easy exchange between two people who genuinely cared about each other, which in their situation changed on a regular basis. They were more open with each other and able to joke about things but at the same time still remained at a short distance from fully opening up to one another. Bill knew that Gini had uncovered more about him than anyone else, and knew him better than anyone, which made his need for her grow stronger and Virginia had become more vulnerable with him as well, especially since her children had been away. She counted on him much more than usual but there remained that one problem in the back of her head. The one thing that made what they were doing feel like a betrayal. Deep in her mind she knew she was betraying Libby and yet she couldn’t stop, no matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn’t stop.

This night wasn’t any different as they made their way back into the office. Gini sat down on the couch, that feeling in the pit of her stomach making it known. The excitement and exhilaration was over and the guilt was setting in. As she sat on the couch a tear formed in the corner of her eye. Bill looked over without a bit of guilt on his face and wiped it away.

“What on earth is the matter?”

“Do you have even the slightest bit of guilt about what just happened?”

“Not again, Virginia!”

“It is Christmas Eve for God’s sake, Bill!”

She leapt from the couch and stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her as Bill watched in anger.

As she sat at her desk, she knew that something had to change.

 

 

 


End file.
